


The Royal Tournament

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: After Charlie was offended by Alexia. He is determined to defeat Alexia in the royal tournament. But Charlie understands that the royal tournament is not easy for a human.





	The Royal Tournament

**The Royal Tournament**

In the Elves Castle everyone was preparing for the royal tournament. The royal tournament is played by drawing a magical circle and in the specified hour the circle begins to shine and cage surrounds the castle and there fight and the last survivor wins when you beat someone. He automatically goes out of the cage. The castle was very intensive. Everyone wanted victory but only one did not understand what was going on and it was Charlie. Charlie is a human with dark green eyes and short blond hair. He is dressed with a pancho that has red, blue and brown horizontal lines and blue pants. Charlie has psychic problems and often has spontaneous movements and bursts of laughter. While Charlie was walking along one of the corridors in the castle he wondered what was happening. He saw Alexia holding a gold medal who had won him from the last tournament when he finished in second place. Alexia is elf who has yellow eyes and long brown hair. Dressed with a Brown Green Tea Gown. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets. In the first bracelet she holds her bow and arrows. Second bracelet allows when she wants the clothes that she wears to become armor. She also has a winged white lion for a pet. The bracelet can hold a certain number of weapons but it is useless to put firearms as they will not shoot once you create them.

– Alexia why everyone is so belligerent. – Charlie said with a curious look.

– Charlie, you're deaf. Tomorrow will be the royal tournament, everyone will fight to win the prize. I won 2nd place a year ago. But do not torture your mad head. You will never win, you will not even stand and 1 minute. – Alexia said in an arrogant voice and a wide smile.

Charlie went to his room and thought of Alexia's words. He had never paid attention to insults. He had accepted insults as a compliment, but these words could not accept them as a compliment. Charlie stood in front of a mirror hanging on the wall. He came face very close to the mirror and began to watch.

– You're much stronger than you think ... just because you're crazy does not mean you're weak ... just the opposite you're strong you're great. – Charlie said while looking in the mirror.

– For the first time I see someone talking to a mirror. – Paige said, coming out of the shadows.

Paige is a sorceress who has unusual black eyes without iris or pupil. She wears a black gothic dress and black gothic boots. The hair is long black with blue vertical stripes. It can create different forms of shadows.

– Paige can not you at least knock. I really hate when someone comes in while I'm talking to the mirror. – Charlie said as he watched Paige straight in the eye.

Paige: I am surprised that you can look me in the eyes, no one can look me in the eye.

– Paige, you know how uncomfortable someone is to tell me that everything I do is unwise, stupid and wrong. – Charlie said in a loud voice and with hands gesturing.

Paige decided to leave Charlie alone and went into the shadows and then disappeared into them. Charlie decided to take a walk and digest things. Charlie strolled through one of the corridors in the castle, but at one moment he laughed at him, and as he walked laughing, Charlie stumbled and ran into a door that opened, and he fell to the ground. Charlie stood up, and as he apologized, he saw the room in Chinese style, and someone meditating on it was Karunakar.

Karunakar is a Chinese dragon in human form he has yellow eyes and short red hair. He is dressed in black Tai Chi Clothing. It has pale red flakes on the hands, feet and cheeks of the face. He is a master of martial arts and can breathe fire and has weapons that are in a magical bracelet and these weapons are Jian, Guandao and repeating crossbow.

Charlie approached Karunakar to see him better. Karunakar opened his eyes and saw Charlie.

– Why are you here? – Karunakar said with peace and calm voice.

Charlie: I'm sorry that I came here. Just out of this tournament my mind totally crashes.

Karunakar: I understand. Will you explain me while we drink a cup of tea.

Then Karunakar rose from the floor and went to take a tray on which a ceramic kettle and two ceramic cups were laid. Karunakar poured tea into two cups and invited Charlie. Charlie accepted Karunakar's invitation. Charlie told Karunakar all about madness and how Alexia told him that he could not withstand one minute.

Karunakar: Charlie should not give up on this tournament. Although you are not a warrior, you have something that makes you stronger than any warrior.

– And what I have Karunnakar, which other wars do not have. – Charlie said, with a startled look and a slightly sad voice.

Karunakar: Charlie. It is better for your enemies to think you crazy than for a reasonable and rational person.

Charlie understood what Karunakar wanted to say he believed in him, even though he had told him of his madness, and that made Charlie feel confident. Charlie and Karunakar were drinking tea and talked for a long time but the time came when they had to go to bed. Charlie thanked Karunakar for having listened to all his crazy words. Charlie returned to his room where he watched a few minutes in front of the mirror. He then lay down in the hammock and began to think about the tomorrow's tournament. The sun rose above Castle of Elves, and Charlie and everyone else drew a magical circle in seconds, the circle began to shine, and the cage appeared above the entire castle. Charlie realized he had no weapons and could not fight but still he was not worried, he opened the door and walked away. Charlie was looking for weapons and avoiding a battle, and the search took him to the castle's kitchen which was great. Charlie was looking for something he could use. He noticed a chili jar in the cabinets. He opened the jar, then pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket. Then put a little chili on the handkerchief and form it like a ball so it will not spill. After putting the handkerchief in his pocket, Charlie decided to get out, but when he walked to the door, someone came in and it was Hugo.

Hugo is a human and watchmaker of Castle and repair all watches and moving things. He is a man who wears steampunk glasses on his forehead his clothes are from steampunk fashion and has short brown hair and green eyes.

When Charlie saw Hugo who held Wheellock in one hand and a ballistic knife in the other, he took a pan and directed it to Hugo.

– Charlie I know people in desperate situations do strange things but that's funny. – Hugo said while he was laughing.

Charlie attacked with the pan and hit the ballistic knife and he fell from Hugo's hand. Hugo hurt him from that and pointing Wheellock to Charley, but when he tried to shoot the gun he did not shoot. Then Charlie hit the wheellock with the pan and the gun fell off Hugo's hands. Charlie tried to hit Hugo's head with a pan, but Hugo caught the pan and began to fight and pull. Hugo knocked Charlie on the floor and picked up a knife from the table beside him. Charlie saw this and looked around for a weapon he saw the ballistic knife and crawled to take it. When Charlie took the ballistic knife, Hugo was ready to stab him in the back. But then Charlie turned and pressed a button that was on the knife and the knife shot and hit the neck of Hugo then he disappeared. Charlie stood up and took the pan and put it on his head. When you left the kitchen he saw Wheellock on Hugo and took it. Charlie stepped out of the kitchen and strolled through the corridors. As he walked along the corridors, he saw the Scarecrow ready to finish the fallen Karunakar with a bank blade. Charlie quickly decided to save Karunakar. He directed Wheellock to Scarecrow and pulled the trigger, and Wheellock produced a shot that hit the Scarecrow right in the head and he disappeared. Charley threw Wheellock to one side and helped Karunakar stand up.

– Are you okay Karunakar. – Charlie said with concern in his voice.

– I'm fine Charlie. – Karunakar said with a seemingly calm voice.

Charlie: Everyone here is crazy more than me.

Karunakar: Charlie has no friends in this situation.

Charlie: I know that, but why should they fight with such fury?

– Charley I see you do not have any weapons so take my crossbow. This crossbow is loaded automatically have 10 arrows at him. – Karunakar said after removing the crossbow from his magical bracelet and handing it to Charlie.

Charlie took the crossbow and was glad of it.

Charlie: Thanks, but you will be left without weapons.

– Do not worry in the magical bracelet, I still have weapons. – Karunakar said and took out his sword Jian.

– Karunakar do you want us to unite so we can win. – Charlie said, hoping Karunakar to accept the offer.

– Not Charlie, I'm a warrior fighting alone. – Karunakar said, then went somewhere.

Charlie was grateful for the crossbow and continued to look for the rooms for something useful that he could use. The search led him to the library. Charlie was looking for something in the bookshelves. While one voice did not surprise him.

– Charlie. I'm surprised to find you here because you can't read. – Paige said, coming out of the shadows.

– Paige what you want. – Charlie said with a certain amount of fear in his voice, which was concealed by a wide smile.

Paige: Oh what I want. I want to win the Royal Tournament and I am ready for everything.

Charlie uses the crossbow that Karunakar had given him and started shooting Paige. But Paige uses his shadowy powers. From the shadows emerged black tentacles that took 10 arrows that were in the crossbow. Paige laughed at Charlie's useless attempt to beat her.

– Only that is your ability. – Paige said with a mocking voice.

Charlie threw the crossbow to one side and began to run away and hid himself between the shelves.

– Charlie is pointless to hide. Shadows have eyes and ears, and I'm those eyes and ears. – Paige said, then created a sword from the shadows.

Charlie was worried and did not know what to do. When Paige approached the shelf where Charlie was, he took a book and hit Paige's head. Paige collapsed to the ground. Charlie was surprised by this result and threw the book into countries. He saw the shadowy sword that was in Paige's hand and took it. Charlie thought to finish Paige but did not do it because he was dishonestly. Charlie left and continued with the tournament. Paige began to recover, and she saw Dagar.

Dagar is an angel possessing the soul of the black knight. When they talk, no one can hear them. There is a black dragon with blue eyes for a pet. Dagar has dark brown eyes and short black hair. There are three black horizontal stripes on his face that pass through his right eye. He is dressed in black trousers and brown Jerkin garment. He knows the dark magic, it can be in the shadow. He can see for whom and to whom some objects belonged. There is a dark blue Falchion sword that creates it with magic.

– Dagar what happened. – Paige said as he stood up from the ground.

– You were hit on your head and fainted. – Dagar said, holding a book in one hand.

– Yes I remember several people attacked me. – Paige lied in an attempt to conceal the humiliation of it being hit her with a book and she fainted.

Dagar: Paige, do not lie to me. Charlie has hit you with a book on your head and you have fainted.

Paige: Okay. He hit me and I fainted but how did you know about it.

Dagar: I got ability when touched object if I want to see what it is used for. When I found you fainted. I wanted to know what happened and I noticed this book that was close to you. I checked and she showed me what had happened. You're lucky. Charlie could have finished you with the shadowy sword that created you.

– Well Dagar. I will not leave it that way. He took my shadowy sword and that's why I can find it. – Paige said as she disappeared into the shadows of the library without paying attention to Dagar.

Charlie continued to search the rooms for something useful, and he found himself in theater of Phantom. Theater was huge with a big chandelier on the ceiling and organ in countries from the scene. Charlie was stunned by the beauty of the theater. While Charlie was walking on stage. He heard a voice coming from the shadows.

– Charlie, you'll be sorry he did not finish me, and he hit me with a book, and that's what humiliated me. – Paige said as she emerged from the shadows with an angry face.

– Paige does not worry no one will understand that I hit you with a book and that's why you have fainted. You can say you fought a few people and when you managed to beat them. You were so glad you pushed the shelf, and a book hit you on your head, so you fainted. – Charlie said in a ironic voice as he directed the shadowy sword toward Paige.

For Paige, this joke was not funny. It uses shady forces and shadowy sword that Charlie had. The sword has become chains that have chained him. As Paige approached Charlie with a wide smile, she created an ax from the shadows. Paige picked up the ax in the air, but before he whacked and finished Charlie, one of the spotlights turned on and lit the scene. Then the ax and shackles of Charlie disappeared.

– What's happening. My shadows could no longer be kept in this light. – Paige said in a furious voice.

Then Phantom appeared on stage.

Phantom is a human who has dark blue eyes and short black hair. He is dressed in a black Frock coat, black trousers and a black cloak that can put him in a magical bracelet. There is also a mask covering the right half of his face and the mask is decorated with a spades sign that is on the eye. In his sleeves he holds a kepplinger holdout that creates and gives the playing cards that explode when he throws them. There is also a chain that carries her over her shoulder and uses it as a whip. There is a rapier and can put her in her magical bracelet.  He likes to play on organ and play cards and has a lot of good skills.

– Paige. On this scene, I decide who will be defeated. – Phantom said then pulled out a deck of cards from his sleeve.

– Phantom this may be your scene, but on this scene all shadows obey me. – Paige said then shadowed tentacles appeared from the shadows. – I hope you had a better plan than just plug in the spotlight and show up on the scene to save that fool.

Then Phantom snapped his fingers and Karunakar and Vespasian appeared on the scene.

Vespasian is of the vampire type, which has 3 centimeters curved nails that can be folded. There are teeth like a piranha. There is also a giant bat for a pet. Although he is a vampire, his appearance can not seduce so much and can not turn into a bat but have the same weaknesses. Vespasian has red pupils. The white of his eyes is black and he has long black hair. He is wearing black trousers and Inverness coat.

– Charlie run away from here. – Karunakar said, then created his sword Jian.

Charlie did not want to leave Karunakar, but he knew he could not fight Paige, and he got out of there. Then only the Phantom, Karunakar, and Vespasian were left to fight Paige. Charlie rushed through the corridors of the castle and was looking for something that could help him in this situation. After some time wandering the corridors Charlie saw Karunakar lying on the ground, wounded in the stomach.

– Karunakar. Are you okay. – Charlie said with a worried voice.

– Charlie does not have much time, after a while I will disappear from the tournament. – Karunakar said while giving his sword Jian to Charlie. – Charlie. We won, but Paige defeated the rest thanks to the many shadows in the catacombs. I managed to defeat her, but before that she stabbed me with a shadowy sword. Charlie, I want you to take my sword and I believe he'll help you win.

– Thank you Karunakar for giving me your weapon. – Charlie said with a smile to his face after taking the sword.

– Charlie, you know what I saw in you. I saw someone who does not want victory at all costs and can smile despite the situation. – Karunakar said, then disappeared.

Charlie looked at the sword Karunakar had given him, and he knew he had to win the royal tournament. Charlie continued to look for the rooms, but as if no one had stayed. Then Charlie reached the door leading to the throne room. He opened the door, and he saw Alexia and the Black Knight battling. Alexia heard the door that opened. When she saw Charlie with the pan on her head, she laughed at him.

– Charlie. I'm surprised to see you in the tournament final. – Alexia said with an arrogant smile.

Charlie: So you two are the last remaining.

– Yes, Charlie, we are the last remaining. Only we, but not you. – Alexie said, then shot an arrow to Charlie.

Charlie would be hit if he was not the black knight who had protected him with his armor.

– What? How dare you save this idiot. – Angrily shouted Alexie.

The Black Knight: Because of the sword he holds. This is the sword of a worthy warrior, and though Charlie is not his owner. The owner thought it was right to give it to you because the war would never give your sword to anyone else.

Alexia: Black knight. You will pay bitterly for this.

Alexia fired an arrow that shone with green light, and this arrow pierced the black knight's armor and hit him in the shoulder, then the black knight could not move. Alexia wanted to hit the black knight again, but before firing another arrow, Charlie ran to her and attacked the sword. Alexia escaped Charlie's attack. Then he knocked him down and returned to the black knight. Charlie had to act quickly and then remembered the handkerchief with chili in his pocket. He pulled out the chili, got up from the ground, and threw the chili right into Alexia's eyes. Alexia tried to hit the black knight but from her tears, she missed. Charlie decided to act quickly and pierced Alexia's neck. Alexia disappeared, and the black knight could now move.

Charlie: Black Knight's time to fight and see who will win the royal tournament I know you're strong. But on my way here I have encountered many difficulties that I have overcome, so I will not give up. I owe it to Karunakar who gave me the sword.

When he heard this the black knight transformed into Dagar.

– Charlie. You win the royal tournament. – Dagar said, then stabbed the sword in his belly and disappeared.

Charlie could not believe Dagger gave him the victory. In front of Charlie a trophy appeared, he took it, and so Charlie was the last one left. The whole castle celebrated Charlie's victory in the ballroom. Everybody was having fun, but Alexia went to Dagar and hit him on the shoulder.

– I know what you did Dagar. – Alexia said in a slightly irritated voice.

Dagar: What I did Alexia. I was exhausted from the battles, and from your magic arrow I could not move.

Alexia looked at him angrily, then turned and walked away.

– Dagar. I could beat him with ease. Charlie could not fight the sword they had given him. – The black knight said in Dagar's head.

Dagar: That's true, but sometimes it's important to give a chance, and besides, I wanted to take down the smiley smile from Alexia. And second place does not sound so badly black knight.

And here ends our story.


End file.
